Hyukkie's Love Story
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Kurasa... tak perlu alasan khusus untuk aku mengatakan kata 'saranghae' padamu. Bukan begitu, Lee Hyukjae?" / "Hyung, tahukah kau? Hyukkie sangat mencintai hyung, nan neomu neomu saranghaeyo." / "Ne, hyung tahu. Amat mengetahuinya." / Shounen-ai. RnR, please. DLDR. Chapter 3: HeeHyuk/ChulHyuk
1. May I Love You?

Title: Hyukkie's Love Story

.

Subtitle: May I Love You?

.

Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: MinHyuk

.

Genre: Romance

.

Rate: T, semi M

.

Summary: "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa karena video tadi, Hyukkie?" / "Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah." / 'Kau harus bisa menjaganya, hyung.'

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai, seme!Sungmin, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap hyung-nya dalam diam, namja tampan tersebut sedang bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Minnie-hyung belum tidur?" tanyanya, matanya kembali fokus pada PSP-nya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan menghela nafas, "Belum Kyu," jawabnya singkat.

"Wae?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa karena Hyukkie-hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang dongsaeng, Sungmin langsung bangkit berduduk dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau... bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP miliknya, di tatapnya wajah hyung yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu, "Hyung, hyung pikir aku tidak tahu kalau hyung itu mencintai Hyukkie-hyung? Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu cara Sungmin-hyung menatap Hyukkie-hyung itu berbeda dengan cara hyung menatap hyungdeul yang lain. Cara hyung menatap Hyukkie-hyung itu penuh kasih sayang, bukan sebagai hyung ke dongsaeng-nya, tapi sebagai sesama lelaki," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran, "Kau memperhatikannya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah... kadang-kadang," jawabnya santai.

"Kadang-kadang?"

"Yup, terkadang aku memperhatikan Hyukkie-hyung," katanya santai, "Eh, tapi itu hanya terkadang kok, tidak terlalu sering, lagipula aku menyayanginya hanya sebatas rasa sayang dongsaeng pada hyung-nya. Minnie-hyung tahu sendiri kan saat kecelakaan tahun 2007 waktu itu, Hyukkie-hyung yang langsung mengahampiriku, menangis untukku dan berdo'a bersamaku," lanjutnya lagi saat ia melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu, "Ya sudah, kau tidur saja, aku mulai mengantuk. Malam Kyu," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sungmin langsung berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, "Kau harus ingat hyung, jika kau memang mencintai Hyukkie-hyung, cintai ia dengan tulus. Karena kau tahu? Ia adalah hyung yang paling aku sayangi," gumam maknae tersebut sebelum akhirnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sungmin membuka matanya, namja aegyo tersebut belum tidur, ia hanya menutup matanya, dan tentu saja ia mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat dirasakannya sinar matahari yang menembus celah-celah gorden kamarnya, namja aegyo tersebut mengucek matanya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi, namja aegyo tersebut heran dengan keadaan dorm yang sepi, padahal biasanya sangat ribut, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dapur. Di dapur, namja aegyo tersebut menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja, di ambilnya kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**Hyung, mianhae hari ini kami ada schedule. Makanan untuk sarapan aku letakan di lemari yang biasanya, hyung tinggal memanaskannya saja.**

**Wookie.**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari dongsaeng-nya itu, segera saja ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpan makanan dan mengambil makanan tersebut.

Kriet.

Pintu dapur terbuka, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur, tangannya mengucek sebelah matanya dengan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan, baju piyamanya yang kebesaran sedikit melorot sehingga memperlihatkan bahu kanannya yang putih mulus. Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, namja aegyo tersebut berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Sungmin-hyung, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak habis bangun tidur.

"Mereka semua ada schedule hari ini," jawab namja aegyo tersebut.

"Eh? Memang Sungmin-hyung tidak ada jadwal?" tanya namja manis itu bingung.

Sungmin meletakan makanan yang sudah ia panaskan di atas meja makan, "Tidak, hari ini hyung sedang free," jawabnya seraya mendudukan dirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat duduk!" suruhnya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, "Aku mau cuci muka dulu," jawabnya seraya berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, namja manis itu segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Spagetti?" tanyanya, "Hyung, apa hanya ini?" lanjutnya.

"Itu juga untung, sudahlah makan saja."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memakan spagetti tersebut, Sungmin memperhatikan cara makan Eunhyuk yang terbilang cukup berantakan. Namja aegyo tersebut terkekeh pelan, membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Hyung, waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Coba lihat, umurmu berapa, eoh? Kenapa cara makanmu mirip dengan cara makan anak umur 5 tahun?" tanyanya geli, tangannya bergerak membersihkan mulut dongsaeng-nya yang belepotan saus tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengerjabkan matanya, dia biarkan Sungmin membersihkan mulutnya. Saat namja aegyo tersebut selesai, Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Kembali wajahnya belepotan dengan saus spagetti, membuat Sungmin menepuk keningnya.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah

Sungmin duduk di sofa dengan bosan, jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang, dan acara tv yang itu-itu saja membuatnya semakin bosan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil remote tv yang terletak di atas meja dan mulai menekan tombol di sana guna mencari acara yang bagus.

"Ck, tak ada kah acara tv yang bagus?" sungutnya.

Puk!

"Eh?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya sesuatu menimpa bahunya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya saat ia menyadari benda (?) apa yang sekarang bersandar di bahunya.

Dengan perlahan, dipindahkannya kepala dongsaeng-nya itu ke pangkuannya, dielusnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang, perlahan elusan itu turun ke pipi putih Eunhyuk, tangannya berhenti tepat di bibir merah sang dongsaeng.

Dengan susah payah, namja aegyo tersebut meneguk ludahnya, 'Bagaimana rasanya ya? Aku ingin merasakannya,' batinnya.

'Tidak! Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!' pandangannya kembali tertuju pada bibir menggoda Eunhyuk, 'Ukh! Tapi... sekali saja tak apa 'kan?'

Sungmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah polos Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur, dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu. Dapat dirasakannya rasa manis bibir Eunhyuk di mulutnya, semakin lama, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan pelan, sesekali Sungmin menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap bibir manis dongsaeng-nya.

Menyadari sesuatu di bibirnya, Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya, namja manis itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Mengetahui dongsaeng-nya hendak terbangun, Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Eunhyuk membuka matanya, Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-hyung," gumam Eunhyuk dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk," gumamnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidurlah lagi," katanya sambil kembali mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Dirasakannya rambut Eunhyuk yang sedikit lembab.

"Hyukkie? Kau berkeringat?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, namja manis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh hyung membuka kancing bajumu? Supaya kau tidak kepanasan dan kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman," - 'dan agar aku dapat melihat tubuh polosmu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk kembali menganggukan kepalanya, kelihatannya namja manis ini sudah sangat mengantuk, terbukti dengan ia yang setelah itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas lagi. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai membuka kancing baju Eunhyuk, dan setelah selesai, namja aegyo tersebut meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat dilihatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang putih mulus tersebut.

'Tahan Sungmin, tahan,' batinnya seraya mengelus dadanya, namja penyuka warna pink itu menutup kedua matanya seraya menarik nafasnya dan kemudian di hembuskannya. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada tv di depannya, berusaha untuk tidak melirik ataupun memandang namja manis yang sekarang tengah tidur di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, namja manis itu mengucek matanya dengan gaya yang menggemaskan.

"Eum?" namja manis itu begumam pelan saat ia melihat wajah hyung-nya yang tengah tertidur, namja manis itu terkikik pelan.

"Hihi, Sungmin-hyung kalau tidur imut, juga tampan," bisiknya sembari mengelus pipi hyung-nya itu, "Hyung, saranghae."

Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari posisinya, namja manis ini takut membuat hyung-nya itu terbangun. Eunhyuk berdiri dan melihat jam yang terletak di atas tv, jam 2 siang, cukup lama juga ia tertidur.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Di dapur, Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Namun saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, namja manis itu kembali menutup pintu kulkas.

"Ah, bahan makanannya habis, bagaimana aku memasak?" gumamnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada lemari makanan di samping kulkas, "Aku harap masih ada beberapa ramyun di sana," lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke arah lemari tersebut dan membukanya, dilihatnya masih ada satu bungkus ramen di sana.

"Ramyun-nya cuma satu."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Hm? Siapa peduli."

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, namja aegyo tersebut mulai membuka matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dapat dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa satu mangkuk ramyun, namja manis tersebut tersenyum manis saat ia melihat hyung ksayangannya yang sudah terbangun. Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin dan meletakkan semangkuk ramyun di depan namja aegyo tersebut.

"Hyung. Ini, aku buatkan untuk Minnie-hyung," kata Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengambil semangkuk ramyun tersebut.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, namja manis itu menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang manis. Mengetahui arti senyuman tersebut, Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Namja aegyo tersebut mulai memakan ramyun-nya, namun baru suapan pertama, ia sudah meletakkan sumpitnya kembali.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Hyung, waeyo?" tanyanya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Hyung? Masakanku tidak enak ya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masakanmu enak," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa Sungmin-hyung tidak memakannya?"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Hyung akan memakannya asal kau juga makan, hyung tahu kau belum makan."

"Tapi hyung, ramyun-nya hanya ada satu mangkuk," jawab Eunyuk seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, satu mangkuk berdua saja," tutur Sungmin tenang yang membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona merah.

"Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu," dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin menyodorkan sesuap ramyun kepada Eunhyuk, spontan Eunhyuk langsung membuka mulutnya.

Blush!

Eunhyuk langsung menundukan wajahnya yang memerah saat ia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi, 'Aish! Lee Hyukjae, aku yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memakan ramyun itu dari sumpit yang tadi dipakai Sungmin-hyung?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng yang ia sayangi -ralat, cintai- tersebut. Namja aegyo tersebut mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang, membuat wajah sang dancer semakin memerah.

Sungmin menyuapkan sesuap ramyun ke mulutnya sendiri, dan kemudian kembali menyodorkan sesuap ramyun kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hyukkie, ayo makan."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Makan atau hyung akan menciummu!"

Mendengar ancaman Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung membuka mulutnya, membuat senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah namja penyuka warna pink tersebut.

"Good boy."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit, ramyun yang ada di mangkuk itu pun habis tak bersisa. Sungmin segera melangkah ke arah dapur sambil membawa mangkuk kosong tersebut, sedangkan Eunhyuk merangkak ke arah televisi, mencari kumpulan kaset video yang mungkin bisa ditonton. Tiba-tiba kedua manik dark chocolate-nya melihat sebuah cover kaset yang bertuliskan 'Exploration of The Human Body', diambilnya kaset tersebut.

Sungmin keluar dari dapur dan dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang tengah berjongkok di depan televisi, namja aegyo tersebut mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Ini hyung, aku menemukan kaset video waktu kita di acara EHB. Hyung ingat?"

"EHB? Tentu hyung ingat," jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi, "Kau mau menontonnya?" tanyanya.

"Ingin sih."

"Kalau begitu kita tonton saja."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, namja manis itu mulai menyalakan DVD dan meletakkan kaset video tersebut ke tempatnya.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin, namja manis itu langsung menyamankan posisinya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka menonton video tersebut, setelah melihat episode di kolam renang, Eunhyuk terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merah merona seperti buah strawberry kesukaannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan namja manis di sampingnya.

'Apa mungkin Hyukkie juga?' batinnya penuh harap.

Sungmin memegang dagu Eunhyuk dengan lembut, didongakkannya wajah manis dongsaeng-nya itu, ditolehkannya wajah Eunhyuk dan dapat dilihatnya rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putih dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit, eoh?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-aniyo," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

Sungmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebuah ide jahil melintas diotaknya, Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya, "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa karena video tadi, Hyukkie?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, spontan Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, wajahnya semakin merona merah, "A-aniyo!" bantahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin lagi, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi putih Eunhyuk -yang tengah memerah saat ini- dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"N-ne!"

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita coba lagi, Hyukkie," tawar Sungmin dengan nada yang ia buat semenggoda mungkin.

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah saat ia mendengar penawaran Sungmin, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, 'Minnie-hyung! Apa kau ingin membunuhku!' serunya dalam hati.

"M-mwo?" sahutnya dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng manisnya itu, 'Aish! Neomu kyeopta," batinnya gemas.

"Ne Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita coba?" ulangnya lagi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin yang mengakibatkan terbaringnya ia di sofa ruang tengah. Sungmin menaikkan satu kaki Eunhyuk ke sofa, namja aegyo tersebut mulai menekan dada sang dongsaeng, membuat namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya.

"H-hyung..."

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah."

"Eh? Minnie- umph!" perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong karena Sungmin yang langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan Sungmin, namja manis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Angh!" erangnya saat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, spontan namja manis itu membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Eunhyuk, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi putih Eunhyuk. Perlahan, Eunhyuk mulai menutup matanya, tangannya melingkar di leher namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Namja manis itu mulai membalas ciuman Sungmin. Lidah keduanya mulai bertarung, saling melilit dan menekan di dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk, membuat suara kecipak saliva mereka terdengar. Merasa tidak bisa menang, Eunhyuk menghentikan perlawanannya, membiarkan Sungmin mengeksplor rongga mulutnya, Sungmin tersenyum tipis dalam ciuman mereka saat dirasakannya Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi.

"Eeeengh..." Eunhyuk mengerang saat Sungmin melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat menikmati sesi ciuman mereka.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka, ditatapnya wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat merah, dengan keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya, mata cantiknya menatap Sungmin dengan sayu. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk, perlahan elusan itu turun menuju kening sang dongsaeng, kemudian matanya, lalu hidung mancungnya, dagu, serta dadanya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai melepaskan kancing baju Eunhyuk satu-persatu.

"Hyu... hh... Hyung," Eunhyuk berucap dengan susah payah, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang sekarang tengah sibuk melepaskan kancing bajunya.

"Ssh... tenanglah," ucap Sungmin seraya menahan kedua tangannya Eunhyuk di atas kepala namja manis itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Hyukkie-ah, saranghae," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut, tangannya membelai dada putih Eunhyuk.

"Emmh... N-ne, hyunghh... Nado... Aahh... sarang-haeyo, ssh..." balas Eunhyuk susah payah karena Sungmin yang memelintir nipple-nya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh di perutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, "Gomawo, chagiya," bisiknya, kembali diserangnya bibir manis Eunhyuk yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu baginya.

Dan setelah itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan, erangan dan rintihan yang berasal dari mulut seorang Lee Hyukjae yang memenuhi ruangan tengah tersebut.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Terdapat tujuh orang namja yang tengah menonton adegan rate M dari dua member mereka yang lain.

"Huh, akhirnya jadian juga!" dengus Donghae saat ia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung dan sahabat baiknya lakukan.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Sudahlah Hae," katanya pelan.

Donghae membalikkan badannya, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, mereka akan benar-benar jadian," ujarnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun ya hyung?" gumam Ryeowook.

"12 tahun Wookie-ah," sahut Yesung yang berdiri di belakang namja imut itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka bisa menyimpan perasaan mereka sampai begitu lama," gumam Shindong yang langsung menerima anggukan dari ke lima namja di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, dari pada di sini, mending kita ke atas. Setidaknya kita beri waktu untuk mereka berdua malam ini," tutur Siwon tenang sembari memandang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, ayo kalian semua, kita ke atas!" ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar dorm yang diikuti oleh ke enam dongsaeng-nya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah ruang tengah, 'Kau harus bisa menjaganya, hyung,' batinnya dan langsung keluar dari dorm.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

I'm back! Saya kembali, kali ini dengan ff aneh bin gaje. Kali ini pair-nya MinHyuk, semoga pada suka... Ff ini rencananya pengen aku buat per-chapter, tapi dengan pair yang berbeda dan yang akan jadi uke-nya itu Hyukppa. *ditabok*

Dan... mian kalau pendeskripsiannya aneh, apalagi yang pas bagian kissu-nya, author buruk dalam hal seperti itu. Juga bagian NC yang dipotong, author-nya masih kecil sih, belum cukup umur, jadi nggak bisa buat. *innocent face*

Hehe... Mohon review-nya...

Kamshahamnida! *bow*


	2. Who's The TOP?

Title: Hyukkie's Love Story

.

Subtitle: Who's The TOP?

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook

.

Support Cast: Super Junior Members, SNSD Members, DBSK Members

.

Pair: WookHyuk

.

Slight Pair: KangTeuk and YunJae

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

.

Rate: T, semi M

.

Summary: "_Y-ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" / "_Wae_? Bukannya itu wajar _hyung_?" / "Memang wajar, tapi 'kan seharusnya aku yang menciummu, bukan kau yang menciumku!" / "Maksud _hyung, hyung_ yang jadi _top_-nya?" / "_Ne_!"

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai, yaoi, alur cepat (maybe), seme!Ryeowook, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Brak!

"Kim Ryeowook!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari seorang _namja_ manis yang tadi berhasil membuka pintu kelas X B dengan kasar.

Seorang _namja_ dengan perawakan sedikit lebih kecil dari _namja_ manis tadi menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. _Namja_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat sesosok _namja_ manis yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_!" serunya santai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_Namja_ manis bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk dan Hyukkie bagi yang sudah akrab itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ryeowook.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku, hah?" semburnya tepat di depan wajah imut sekaligus tampan milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menampilkan cengiran tidak bersalah miliknya, "Hehe... habis _hyung_ lama sih, jadinya ya aku tinggal," jawabnya enteng.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang. Ryeowook yang melihat ekspresi kesal dari _namja_ yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu bukannya merasa bersalah, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Ya_! Apanya yang lucu, hah?" seru Eunhyuk tidak terima seraya memelototkan mata sipitnya.

"Hihi... _hyung_, wajah kesalmu itu bukannya membuat orang lain takut atau merasa bersalah, tapi malah sebaliknya. Kau tahu _hyung_, wajahmu itu jadi makin manis dan imut saat kau kesal, yah... walaupun aku lebih suka saat kau tersenyum," jawab Ryeowook dengan entengnya, tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu membuat semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"_Y-ya_! Jangan menggodaku!" seru Eunhyuk lagi, bedanya kali ini dengan warna merah muda di pipinya.

Melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Eunhyuk, sontak Ryeowook langsung mencubit kedua pipi kenyal _namja_ manis itu dengan gemas.

"_Hyung_~ kau itu imut sekali~" ujarnya gemas.

"Hiyaa... Whookhie, shakhit!" seru Eunhyuk tidak jelas.

Ryeowook melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum lebar, "Hehe."

Melihat senyum lebar _namja_ dihapadannya, Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Kau itu kenapa sih? Tidak pernah mau memperlakukanku seperti perlakuan _dongsaeng_ kepada _hyung_-nya?" tanyanya.

"Salahkan wajah imut dan manis Hyukkie-_hyung_ yang membuatku sulit untuk memperlakukan _hyung_ seperti _dongsaeng _kepada _hyung-_nya. Lagian kita 'kan bukan saudara kandung," jawab Ryeowook santai dengan tampang watados.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung mengacak-acak rambut pirang Eunhyuk.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Yah," Eunhyuk langsung mendesah kecewa saat mendengar lonceng tanda dimulainya pelajaran pertama berbunyi, _namja_ manis itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kelas X B tersebut.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook sebelum Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Istirahat nanti aku tunggu di kantin," pesan Ryeowook.

"_Ne_."

.

.

.

Di kelas XI A

Eunhyuk duduk tenang di tempat duduknya, _namja_ manis itu terlihat serius mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Jay-_seonsaengnim_.

Jay-_seonsaengnim_ berjalan berkeliling kelas, langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping tempat duduk Eunhyuk, Jay-_seonsaengnim_ tersenyum saat melihat salah satu murid kesayangannya itu mengerjakan soal dengan serius.

"Huft!" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika ia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh para _seonsaengnim_.

"Sudah selesai, Hyukjae-_ah_?" tanya Jay-_seonsaengnim_.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "_Ne seonsaengnim_," jawabnya.

Jay-_seonsaengnim_ mengambil lembar jawaban milik Eunhyuk dan tersenyum kecil, "Bagus," ujarnya bangga sambil mengusap puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Jay-_seonsaengnim_ kembali meletakkan lembar jawaban tersebut di atas meja Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, "Hyukjae-_ah_, istirahat nanti temui _seonsaengnim_ di ruangan _seonsaengnim, arra_?" pesan Jay-_seonsaengnim_.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "_Ne seonsaengnim_."

.

.

.

Istirahat

Ryeowook duduk santai disalah satu meja yang terletak di kantin sekolah, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, terbukti dengan ia yang dari tadi terus memandang pintu kantin sekolah, mencari seorang _namja_ manis yang -secara diam-diam- sangat dicintainya.

"_Hyung_!" serunya saat kedua manik hitamnya menangkap sosok _namja_ manis yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk berlari menuju ke arah Ryeowook yang duduk di meja pojok kantin, "Lama sekali _hyung_, waktu istirahat hampir habis," kata Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di depannya, _namja_ imut sekaligus tampan itu menyeruput minumannya.

"_Mianhae..._ Hosh! Ta-tadi... _hyung_hh... di-dipang-hosh dipanggil Jay-_seonsaengnim_... Hosh!" jelas Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat _namja_ manis di depannya, "_Ne hyung, gwaenchanayo._"

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dengan sifat Eunhyuk yang terbilang cukup manja tersebut.

"Lelah _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" balas Eunhyuk sambil memainkan jari jemari Ryeowook.

"Siapa suruh jadi murid kesayangan _seonsaengnim_ di sini," Ryeowook berujar santai.

Eunhyuk langsung merubah posisinya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kesal, kedua pipinya digembungkannya dan alisnya bertaut dengan lucu.

"_Ya_! Memang aku mau apa, jadi murid kesayangan para _seonsaengnim_!" sembur _namja_ manis itu.

Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dari _namja_ di hadapannya ini, segera saja ia mengambil susu kotak _strawberry_ yang memang sengaja ia beli untuk _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_, ini untukmu," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan susu kotak tersebut.

Melihat susu kesukaannya, kedua bola mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar senang layaknya seorang anak yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus dari ibunya. Eunhyuk langsung menyambar susu kotak tersebut, _namja_ manis itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie-_ah_," katanya dengan senyum manis. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ryeowook dan mengecup pipi _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Eh?" Ryeowook yang kaget segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk yang sekarang tengah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_Blush!_

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan dan imut Ryeowook, ia mengusap pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Eunhyuk. Sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya juga tengah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin meledak kala itu juga.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan keakraban mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang dengan tatapan aneh, heran, marah, cemburu, sakit hati, dan senyum-senyum sendiri -yang bisa dipastikan mereka adalah para fujoshi di sekolah itu-. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua memang populer, apalagi Eunhyuk yang terkenal dengan kemanisan dan keimutan wajahnya, juga karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria itu bisa membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman. Jadi tidak heran jika ia menjadi incaran oleh para siswa di sekolah itu, entah itu _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_, semuanya ingin menjadi kekasih dari _namja_ manis itu.

.

_Time Skip_

(a/n: author-nya malas ngejelasin pelajaran selanjutnya #digatok)

.

Pulang sekolah

Eunhyuk berdiri sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah, jam pulang sudah berlalu beberapa saat lalu, tapi _namja_ manis itu belum juga mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aish! Wookie kemana sih? Lama sekali!" decaknya kesal sambil memperhatikan jam tangan hitamnya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, berniat untuk pulang, "Mereka bukannya teman-temannya Wookie? Lebih baik aku tanya mereka saja," gumamnya. Eunhyuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dua _namja_ itu.

"Ne~ kalian teman-temannya Wookie 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Kedua _namja_ itu mengangguk, "_Ne, sunbae_ ada perlu?" tanya salah satu namja berkulit putih, berpipi _chuby_ dan bermata sipit.

"Apa kalian melihat Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

Kedua _namja_ di depannya itu saling berpandangan, tidak lama setelah itu mereka kembali menatap Eunhyuk, "Tadi kami melihatnya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah," ucap _namja_ satunya yang berwajah imut.

"Oh, _ne. Gomawo_!" dan setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah mereka, meninggalkan dua orang _namja_ yang masih memandangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Henry-_ah_?" tanya _namja_ berwajah imut kepada _namja_ sipit di sebelahnya yang dipanggilnya Henry.

"Hm?" respon Henry.

"Apa kau pikir mereka benar-benar pacaran?" tanya _namja_ imut itu lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja kan, Kibummie," jawab Henry.

Kibum menatap Henry, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawarnya.

Henry mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan temannya itu, "Taruhan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_, kita taruhan."

"Tapi taruhan apa?"

"Kita taruhan, jika mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih, menurutmu siapa yang lebih dominan? Hyukjae-_hyung_ atau Wookie?" tanya Kibum.

Henry memasang pose berpikirnya, "Menurutku sih Hyukjae-_hyung_, kan Hyukjae-_hyung_ lebih tinggi dari Wookie, usianya juga lebih tua Hyukjae-_hyung_," ujarnya.

"Aku pegang Wookie."

Perkataan Kibum tadi sukses membuat Henry memandangnya heran, "Kok? Memang Wookie ada potongan untuk jadi _top_-nya Hyukjae-_hyung_? Badannya Wookie 'kan kecil," heran Henry.

"Kau tidak memperhatikannya, Henry-ah. Imut-imut begitu juga wajahnya tampan."

"Iya sih... tapi aku tetap saja lebih mendukung Hyukjae-_hyung_," kata Henry tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya.

"Oke, aku pegang Wookie. Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang selama seminggu, bagaimana? _Deal_?" tanya Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Henry menjabat tangan Kibum dengan yakin, "Oke, _deal_!" katanya mantap.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju ke arah halaman belakang, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum cerah melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya -yang diam-diam ia cintai- sedang berdiri dan bersandar di dinding, Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, senyum di wajah manisnya menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan bingung tatkala ia melihat kalau Ryeowook tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan seorang _yeoja_.

_'Siapa _yeoja_ itu?'_ batinnya bingung, dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk mulai merapatkan dirinya di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" gumamnya pelan.

"_Oppa, saranghae_!"

Kedua bola mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget saat ia mendengar pengakuan _yeoja_ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, perlahan satu tangannya langsung mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Seohyun-_ah_," pandangan Eunhyuk langsung tertuju ke arah Ryeowook yang tadi membuka suaranya.

_'Tolak dia, Wookie-_ah. Jebal,_'_ pintanya dalam hati.

"_Mianhae_ Seohyun-_ah_, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang sangat amat bersalah, _namja_ imut sekaligus tampan itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "_Mianhae_!"

Seohyun tersenyum tipis, "_Ne oppa, gwaenchanayo._ Eum... kalau boleh tahu, memang _oppa_ mempunyai orang yang disukai ya?" tanyanya.

"Ehehehe," Ryeowook tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya, "Begitulah," jawabnya.

Seohyun tersenyum nakal, "Kalau boleh tahu, namanya siapa _oppa_?" tanyanya.

"Pokoknya orangnya itu manis!"

Eunhyuk yang masih berada di balik pohon langsung berbalik dan berjalan dengan lunglai, mendengar penolakan Ryeowook tadi memang membuatnya senang, tapi saat ia melihat rona merah yang muncul di kedua belah pipi Ryeowook saat Seohyun bertanya tentang orang yang ia sukai, ditambah dengan perkataannya tadi, membuat Eunhyuk yakin bahwa Ryeowook memang sedang mencintai seseorang, dan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kh! Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul?" rutuknya kesal masih dengan meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari area sekolahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, _namja_ manis itu sepertinya lupa bahwa ia harus menunggu Ryeowook untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari menuju ke gerbang depan, ia terlihat heran dengan tidak adanya Eunhyuk yang biasanya selalu menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"Apa mungkin Hyukkie-_hyung_ pulang lebih dulu ya?" gumamnya seraya memperhatikan jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, hari memang sudah sangat sore.

"Hm, lebih baik nanti aku hubungi saat sudah sampai di rumah."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Ryeowook segera memasuki rumahnya, dilihatnya _yeodongsaeng_-nya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka beruang besar miliknya, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dari _yeoja_ manis kecil tersebut.

"Hyoyeonnie," panggilnya pelan.

_Yeoja_ kecil yang merasa namanya di panggil, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah manis dan imutnya saat ia melihat sosok dari _oppa_ kesayangannya.

"_Oppa_!" serunya riang sambil berlari menuju ke arah Ryeowook, meninggalkan boneka beruangnya begitu saja, _yeoja_ kecil itu melompat memeluk tubuh _oppa_ kesayangannya.

Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya seraya menyambut pelukan dari _yeoja_ mungil tersebut, "Hei manis, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Menyenangkan _oppa_!" jawab _yeoja_ kecil berumur 7 tahun itu dengan riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Ryeowook sambil mencubit hidung mancung Hyoyeon kecil.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ cantik melongokkan kepalanya dari arah dapur, "Wookie? Kau sudah pulang _chagi_? Cepatlah bersihkan dirimu dan temani Hyoyeon bermain," suruh _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"_Ne eomma_," Ryeowook langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, _namja_ imut sekaligus tampan itu masih saja menggendong _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Ryeowook menurunkan Hyoyeon kecil dari gendongannya di kasurnya, sedangkan ia meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja belajarnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyo tunggu di sini, oke?" peringatnya.

"_Ne oppa_!" jawab Hyoyeon sambil mengangguk dengan semangat.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah semangat dari _yeoja_ kecil tersebut, ia segera memasuki kamar mandinya.

Sepeninggal _oppa_-nya, Hyoyeon kecil turun dari tempat tidur Ryeowook yang cukup besar, _yeoja_ manis itu berjalan dengan riang menuju ke arah meja belajar Ryeowook. Hyoyeon menaiki kursi yang ada di depan meja tersebut, tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru langit dengan tulisan di sampulnya.

Hyoyeon kecil mengerutkan alisnya saat ia membaca tulisan yang menurutnya asing tersebut, "Ng? Apa ini? _Ich liebe dich_, Lee Hyukjae?" gumamnya pelan, "Apa artinya?"

_Yeoja_ manis itu membuka buku tersebut secara acak, "Wah~ manis!" serunya girang saat ia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan _gummy smile_-nya yang manis tengah menatap ke arah kamera dengan pose yang menggemaskan.

"Hyuk-_oppa_ manis!" katanya semangat, tiba-tiba kedua manik hitamnya melihat sebuah tulisan di samping foto tersebut.

_**Day XXX, 10 January 20XX**_

**Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, bisa melihat senyum manisnya lagi. Kuharap aku bisa memilikinya.**

_**Hyung~ saranghae...**_

Hyoyeon kecil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ng? Memang Wookie-_oppa_ suka Hyukkie-_oppa_ ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Hyoyeon kecil segera meletakkan buku bersampul biru tersebut kembali ke tempatnya dan langsung melompat turun dari kursi yang tadi dijadikannya pijakan. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum manis ke arah _oppa_-nya.

"_Oppa_!" serunya.

Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya menatap Hyoyeon dengan heran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hyukkie-_oppa_ mana? Kenapa ia tidak ke sini?" tanya _yeoja_ manis tersebut sambil memandang Ryeowook dengan kedua manik hitam polosnya. Hyoyeon memang sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk, hal itu dikarenakan sifat Eunhyuk yang mudah dekat dengan anak kecil, _namja_ manis itu juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang tidak kalah manis, sama sepertinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala _yeodongsaeng_-nya, ia kembali teringat dengan _hyung_ yang ia cintai yang tadi pulang meninggalkannya.

_'Aku belum menghubunginya,'_ batinnya.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_ lagi sibuk katanya, mungkin nanti malam," bohongnya.

Hyoyeon hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' kecil.

Ryeowook kembali menggendong Hyoyeon menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Wookie ayo cepat, waktunya makan malam!" panggil ibunya.

"_Ne eomma!_"

Ryeowook memasuki dapur dan mendudukkan Hyoyeon dan dirinya sendiri di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Yunho -_appa_-nya Ryeowook- memasuki dapur.

"_Appa, eomma_ mana?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"_Eomma_-mu sedang berbicara di telepon," jawab Yunho sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hyoyeon dengan lembut.

"Wookie," panggilan dari _eomma_-nya membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Ne eomma_," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan menghampiri _eomma_-nya yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak sulungnya itu, "_Aegya_, apa tadi kau pulang sendirian?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne eomma_, soalnya tadi waktu mau pulang sama Hyukkie-_hyung_, orangnya tidak ada, aku kira dia sudah pulang duluan. _Waeyo_?"

"Leeteuk-_hyung_ bilang, Hyukkie belum sampai ke rumah," jawab _namja_ cantik tersebut dengan raut cemas, yah... Jaejoong memang sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk seperti ia menyayangi kedua anaknya sendiri.

Mendengar jawaban _eomma_-nya, sontak kedua bola mata Ryeowook terbelalak lebar, dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, menyambar jaketnya dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"_Eomma_, aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil mengenakan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Wookie, jangan lupa pakai payung, di luar hujan!" pesan _eomma_-nya.

"_Ne eomma_!" dan dengan itu, Ryeowook langsung berlari keluar rumahnya sambil membawa satu buah payung.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di tepi sungai Han, _namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak diperdulikannya air hujan yang sejak tadi terus membasahi tubuhnya dan membuatnya kedinginan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, terlihat jelas ekspresi keruh dari wajah manisnya.

"Kh, Kim Ryeowook, kenapa aku bisa mencintamu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Sebuah lengan mendekapnya dengan hangat, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang tadi membasahi tubuhnya berhenti, padahal hari masih hujan. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah payung transparan yang melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan.

"Hah, hah... akhirnya kutemukan," gumam Ryeowook tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Wo-wookie," sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan, _namja_ manis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali merasakan udara dingin disekitarnya yang menusuk hingga ketulangnya. Dengan kesal, Ryeowook langsung mencengkram kedua bahu _namja_ manis itu dengan kasar, membuat Eunhyuk meringis kecil, dibalikkannya tubuh _namja_ manis tersebut. Payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pun terjatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentaknya, "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini, hah? _Hyung_ tahu, Leeteuk-_ahjumma_ mencemaskanmu, _hyung_! Aku mencemaskanmu!" bentaknya lagi tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

Mendengar bentakan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut. Belum pernah ia melihat Ryeowook semarah ini sebelumnya, biasanya ia selalu memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Yah... walaupun Eunhyuk lebih tua darinya, tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah menganggapnya _hyung_-nya, ia bahkan lebih sering memanjakan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Mi-mianhae_," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang bergetar, kedua bahunya pun ikut bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau takut.

Ryeowook segera melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh _namja_ manis tersebut, ia kembali mengambil payungnya yang tadi terjatuh, mengambil tas Eunhyuk dan menyelempangkannya, serta menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo pulang, aku tidak ingin _hyung_ sakit," ujarnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, _namja_ manis itu mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook yang entah kenapa terasa panjang baginya.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Ryeowook menekan bel rumah Eunhyuk, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat, dapat dirasakannya suhu dingin dari tangan _namja_ manis itu.

"Ck. Sudah tahu _hyung_ paling tidak tahan dingin, tapi kenapa malah main hujan-hujanan? Kalau _hyung_ sakit nanti bagaimana?" omelnya.

"Maaf," jawab Eunhyuk pelan, _namja_ manis itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook menatap _namja_ yang dicintainya itu, _namja_ imut sekaligus tampan itu menghela nafasnya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang _namja_ cantik menyambut mereka berdua.

"Iya, ada ap- _OMO_? Hyukkie-_ah_!" seru _namja_ cantik tersebut saat ia melihat kedua _namja_ yang amat sangat dikenalnya, apalagi seorang _namja_ manis yang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "_Annyeong ahjumma_, boleh kami masuk? Sepertinya Hyukkie-_hyung_ sudah kedinginan," ujarnya sopan.

Leeteuk tersentak, _namja_ cantik tersebut langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar, "Cepatlah masuk, _ahjumma_ akan membuatkan kalian berdua coklat hangat. Wookie, maaf merepotkan, tapi bisakah kau antarkan Hyukkie ke kamarnya?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan segera menarik Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar Eunhyuk, Ryeowook terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut pirang Eunhyuk, setelah merasa cukup, ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil satu pasang piyama berwarna biru muda dengan motif pisang.

Ryeowook menyerahkan piyama tersebut, "Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, _hyung_," suruhnya.

"..." Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, _namja_ manis itu terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "_Hyung_, kalau _hyung_ tidak mau mengganti bajumu, aku yang akan menggantinya," ucapnya.

Mendengar perkataan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu, sontak wajah Eunhyuk memerah, dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil piyama-nya dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Berbalik," suruhnya pelan.

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya heran, tapi toh ia membalikkan tubuhnya juga. Eunhyuk melepaskan baju seragamnya yang basah satu persatu dan mulai memakai piyama-nya, saat _namja_ manis itu selesai, ia segera berujar dengan pelan.

"Sudah."

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, ia memandang Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, piyama Eunhyuk yang sedikit kebesaran itu membuatnya makin terlihat imut di mata Ryeowook.

_'Neomu kyeopta,'_ batinnya takjub.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, kedua manik coklatnya menatap Ryeowook dengan polos, "Wookie-_ah_, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya polos.

"_A-aniyo,_" jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

Cklek.

Leeteuk memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Ryeowook yang melihat _eomma_-nya juga berada di sana mengerutkan alisnya. Leeteuk menyerahkan coklat hangat tersebut kepada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang dengan cepat mereka habiskan.

"_Eomma_?" panggil Ryeowook heran setelah ia selesai meminum coklat hangatnya, "Kenapa _eomma_ ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Leeteuk-_hyung_ yang menghubungi _eomma_, ini _eomma_ bawakan baju ganti untukmu, cepat ganti baju sana!"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil pakaiannya dari tangan _eomma_-nya, dengan cepat ia langsung melepaskan pakaiannya di depan 3 orang _namja_ tersebut.

_Blush_!

Eunhyuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat ia melihat tubuh bagian atas Ryeowook yang sedikit terbentuk. Dapat dilihatnya dada Ryeowook yang sedikit bidang tersebut, juga _abs_-nya yang membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke arah _namja_ manis tersebut dan langsung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Huaaa! _Hyung_, Hyukkie imut sekali~ untukku ya?" katanya senang.

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong dengan mata melotot, sedangkan Ryeowook yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku _eomma_-nya itu.

"_Andwae_! Kau kan punya Wookie, ia juga imut!" tolak Leeteuk.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Wookie memang imut, tapi aku tidak suka."

Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Wookie memang imut, tapi juga tampan. Aku maunya anak yang manis dan imut. Lagipula Wookie punya _abs_," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, _namja_ cantik itu tengah asyik memeluk Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan yang selalu diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

Leeteuk memandang Ryeowook dengan heran, "Benar juga, kenapa bisa Wookie-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Tiap minggu _appa_ selalu mengajakku ke _gym_," jawabnya singkat, ia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah... _eomma_ keluar saja dulu, aku mau bicara sama Hyukkie-_hyung_ dulu," ujarnya seraya memandang _eomma_-nya, Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mengetahui maksud anaknya, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum lebar, dengan segera ia menarik lengan Leeteuk yang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Blam!

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk tertutup rapat, meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk di dalamnya. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk segera duduk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk segera menuruti keinginan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"Sekarang _hyung_ cerita, kenapa _hyung_ bisa berada di sana sambil hujan-hujanan, dan kenapa _hyung_ tadi meninggalkanku?"

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, "_Aniyo,_ tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

Ryeowook kembali menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Ryeowook memegang dagu Eunhyuk, dengan lembut ia mendongakkan wajah Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, jawab aku," katanya lembut.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap manik hitam di depannya yang akan membuatnya semakin mencintai _namja_ di depannya ini. Menyadari hal itu, Ryeowook langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk dan memandangnya tepat di manik coklat gelapnya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin gugup. Sementara Eunhyuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, Ryeowook tengah sibuk memperhatikan bola mata _dark chocolate_ milik Eunhyuk.

_'Indah.'_

Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak membelai dada Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkus piyama-nya.

"Wo-wookie?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"_Hyung saranghae_," kedua mata cantik Eunhyuk terbelalak dengan lebar, tidak percaya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

"A-aaa," gumamnya tidak jelas, wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang.

"_Ne hyung, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo._"

"Wo-wookie, kau... serius?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "_Ne hyung_, aku serius," jawabnya mantap.

"Itu artinya... orang yang kau sukai itu... aku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan tidak percaya.

"Yah... bukan orang yang aku sukai, tapi orang yang aku cintai," jawab Ryeowook, "Bagaimana? _Hyung_ mau menerimaku atau tidak?" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya yang selalu bisa membuat Ryeowook semakin mencintainya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo, _Wookie_-ah!_"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ yang dicintainya itu, dengan cepat ia langsung mendekap tubuh _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ryeowook mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk, memaksa agar Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Ryeowook, kontan saja Eunhyuk langsung membelalakkan matanya, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Ryeowook, dan berhasil.

"_Y-ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya tidak terima.

"_Wae_? Bukannya itu wajar _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook balik dengan alis terangkat.

"Memang wajar, tapi 'kan seharusnya aku yang menciummu, bukan kau yang menciumku!" katanya kesal, _namja_ manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imutnya.

"Maksud _hyung_, _hyung_ yang jadi _top_-nya?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_!"

"Hm... baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa dasi Eunhyuk yang tadi tergantung di sana, diletakkannya dasi tersebut di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung, hyung_ tunggu di sini sebentar, aku mau ambil minum dulu, _hyung_ mau?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan polosnya mengatakan, "Aku mau susu _strawberry._"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke luar kamar, _'Dasar, mana ada seorang _top_ minta susu _strawberry _dengan wajah polos begitu,'_ batinnya.

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil, "Hihi, akhirnya aku jadian dengan Wookie," gumamnya sambil terkikik pelan.

Sementara itu di dapur

Ryeowook terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, terlihat sebuah seringai setan di wajah imut dan tampannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan aneh di dalamnya, dibukanya tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir yang berisi susu _strawberry_ milik Eunhyuk, Ryeowook mengaduk susu tersebut dan memasukkan kembali botol kecil tadi ke dalam sakunya.

"Oke, obatnya sudah aku masukkan, sekarang tinggal menyuruh Hyukkie-_hyung_ meminumnya dan semuanya beres," bisiknya sambil melangkah keluar dapur.

Kembali ke kamar

Ryeowook memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju _namja_ manis tersebut yang masih asyik berbaring.

"_Hyung_, ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan susu tersebut.

Eunhyuk bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil cangkir berisikan susu _strawberry_ yang sudah dicampur Ryeowook dengan obat aneh. Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk yang masih asyik menghabiskan susu _strawberry_-nya dengan seringai setan andalannya, ia mengambil dasi yang tadi diletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

"Aah~ _gomawo_ Wookie-_ah_!" kata Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan cangkir yang sudah kosong tersebut pada Ryeowook.

"_Ne hyung,_" sahut Ryeowook sambil meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja belajar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk di sampingnya, Ryeowook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk dan menempelkan bibir mereka serta medorong Eunhyuk kuat hingga menyebabkan keduanya jatuh di tempat tidur Eunhyuk yang empuk dengan posisi Ryeowook yang berada di atas Eunhyuk, keduanya saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing, tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menjadi orang yang dominan. Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sesi ciuman mereka. Merasakan adanya kesempatan, Ryeowook membawa kedua tangan Eunhyuk ke atas kepala namja manis itu dan dengan cepat langsung mengikatkannya di kepala tempat tidur Eunhyuk menggunakan dasi _namja_ manis itu.

"Hmp!" Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya langsung berontak, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, Ryeowook melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya. Kedua permata _dark chocolate_ milik Eunhyuk terbelalak lebar melihat tangannya yang terikat.

"Wo-wookie, lepaskan!" perintahnya.

Ryeowook menggelangkan kepalanya dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang masih berbaring, "Tidak mau," jawabnya singkat seraya membelai dada _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Ukh!" tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya, nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

Menyadari hal itu, sebuah seringai setan kembali terpampang di wajah Ryeowook, _'Sepertinya obat itu sudah mulai bekerja,' _batinnya. Diperhatikannya Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menggeliatkan badannya, dibelainya pipi putih Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat memerah.

"_Hyung?_ Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, _namja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

Ryeowook mendekatkan mulutnya dengan daun telinga Eunhyuk yang juga sudah sangat memerah, "Eunhyukkie~ kau kenapa _chagi~_" desahnya dengan suara yang ia buat semenggoda mungkin, tangannya bergerak menyusup ke dalam baju piyama yang dikenakan _namja_ manis tersebut dan membelai, mencubit serta memelintir benda yang ada di dadanya, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat atas perlakuan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sayu, "Wo-wookie..."

"Hm? _Waeyo chagi_? Merasa tidak nyaman?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

"Wo- eeemh... Wookie... aku, aku... ugh!"

"Ssh... ada apa _baby_? Katakan saja," bisik Ryeowook sambil membelai rambut lembut Eunhyuk.

"Aku, aku..." gumam Eunhyuk tidak karuan.

"Memohonlah _chagi_," bisik Ryeowook lagi.

"Wo-wookie-_ah_, ku-kumohon... sentuh aku... hah..."

Ryeowook tersenyum licik, "Memohonlah lagi! Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku, hanya milik Kim Ryeowook, hanya aku yang berhak melakukan ini padamu," perintahnya lagi.

"_N-ne_! A, aku hanya milik-muhh... Mi-milik Kim Ryeo... wook... Nnhh... Aku mohon, Wookie-_ah_!" racaunya tidak karuan, sepertinya _namja_ manis itu sudah terangsang hebat. Terima kasih kepada obat perangsang yang tadi dicampurkan Ryeowook di susu _strawberry namja_ manis itu.

"_Good boy._ Sekarang, panggil aku _oppa_ dan memohonlah!"

"Nghhh... Emm... Ryeo-RYEOWOOK-_OPPA_! AKU MOHON!" serunya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh _namja_ manis tersebut, "_As you wish, baby._"

Ryeowook langsung menyambar bibir manis Eunhyuk, melumatnya dengan lembut, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilatnya. Ryeowook memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk yang tak kalah manis dengan bibir _cherry_-nya, mengeksplor setiap sudut dalam rongga hangat tersebut.

"Eeengh..." Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat, tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kepalanya.

Ryeowook terus melakukan aktivitasnya ditemani dengan suara desahan dan erangan nikmat dari Eunhyuk, dan beberapa saat kemudian, yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan yang berasal dari Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"RYEOWOOK-_OPPA_! AKU MOHON!"

Sebuah seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajah tampan seorang Kim Yunho, ia memandang sahabat baiknya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau dengar Kangin-_ah_, anakmu memohon pada anakku. Dengan begini sudah ketahuan bukan, siapa yang akan menjadi _top_ dan _bottom_-nya, terima sajalah," ujarnya santai.

Kangin menatap Yunho dengan kesal, "Sial! Harusnya Hyukkie yang jadi _top_-nya!" rutuknya.

"Eit, tidak bisa, Wookie yang harus jadi _top_-nya. Kan sudah kelihatan."

"Pokoknya anakku!"

"Anakku!"

Sementara itu, terdapat dua orang _namja_ cantik yang tengah menonton perdebatan tidak penting dari kedua 'suami' mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Dasar, yang begitu saja diperdebatkan," keluh Jaejoong malas.

"Tapi Wookie hebat juga, bahkan Hyukkie bisa memohon seperti itu, memanggilnya _oppa_ lagi," sahut Leeteuk.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya, "_Hyung_ lihat tidak? Botol kecil yang diberikan Yunnie-_bear_ pada Wookie tadi?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Ne,_ tentu saja. Memang ada apa Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanyanya balik.

"_Hyung_ tahu isinya?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tadi obat perangsang," lanjutnya.

1

2

3

"_MWO_!" seru Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan, sedangkan Yunho yang duduk di samping Kangin hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya, rupanya kedua _namja_ tampan ini mendengarkan apa yang kedua 'istri'nya bicarakan.

"_Ya_! Kim Yunho! Jika kau memberikan obat perangsang pada anakmu, tentu saja ia yang akan jadi _top_-nya!" seru Kangin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Kanginnie, aku rasa tidak buruk juga kalau Hyukkie jadi _bottom_," sela Leeteuk sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi _chagi- arraseo_," mendengar perkataan Kangin, Leeteuk tersenyum manis.

Sementara keempat _namja_ dewasa itu berbincang-bincang, terdapat dua _yeoja_ manis yang tengah memperhatikan percakapan mereka berempat.

"Dasar orang tua," gumam salah satu dari kedua _yeoja_ manis tadi, "Yeonnie-_ah_, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka," pesannya pada seorang _yeoja_ manis lainnya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan polos, _yeoja_ manis berumur 7 tahun itupun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Taeng-taeng-_eonnie_, Hyo boleh tanya?" tanya Hyoyeon kecil seraya menatap yeoja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

_Yeoja_ manis yang dipanggil Taeng-taeng yang bernama lengkap Lee Taeyeon itu pun menatap Hyoyeon dengan alis berkerut.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Taeng-taeng. Bertanya apa?"

Hyoyeon tidak memperdulikan peringatan Taeyeon dan menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul biru yang diambilnya dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Taeng-taeng-_eonnie_ tahu artinya?" tanyanya.

Taeyeon memperhatikan tulisan disampul buku tersebut, "_Saranghae_ Lee Hyukjae," gumamnya.

"Eh?" Hyoyeon yang bingung dengan gumaman Taeyeon hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Ne_, itu artinya. _Saranghae_ Lee Hyukjae."

.

.

.

Esok harinya

"Kibummie! Mochi!" seru Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua teman baiknya yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Kibum dan Henry membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang.

"Wookie, pelan-pelan," rintih Eunhyuk pelan.

Mendengar rintihan _namja_ manis tersebut, Ryeowook kontan saja langsung menurunkan kecepatan jalannya, "Hehe, _mian hyung_. Salah _hyung_ juga sih," ujarnya santai.

Eunhyuk memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya, yang bukannya terlihat menakutkan malah semakin menambah kadar manis dan imut di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mencampurkan obat perangsang itu di susuku tadi malam?" sungutnya kesal.

"Tapi _hyung_ malah menikmatinya, ditambah lagi suara desahan _hyung_ yang menggoda dan tubuh _hyung_ yang seksi itu, wajar dong kalau aku kebablasan," bela Ryeowook santai, ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu. Dengan gemas, di sentilnya hidung mancung _namja_ manis itu.

"_Ya_!"

"Kalian berdua mesra sekali," celutuk Henry saat kedua _namja_ tadi menghampiri mereka.

Ryeowook hanya mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya sebagai jawaban, tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang sekarang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Tiba-tiba kedua manik coklat gelap Eunhyuk menangkap sosok seorang Lee Sungmin yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" serunya, "Sudah ya Wookie-_ah_," ujarnya seraya melepaskan lingkaran lengan Ryeowook di pinggangnya dan melangkah ke arah Sungmin yang menunggunya.

Kibum menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sekarang sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka, "Dilihat dari cara jalannya yang aneh itu, juga cara kau mempelakukannya tadi... aku berani bertaruh kalau kau yang menjadi _top_-nya," ujarnya tenang.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga, "Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawaban dari teman baik mereka itu, Kibum langsung mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya, sedangkan Henry langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas, menyadari tingkah kedua temannya itu, Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya saja... sepertinya dalam satu minggu ke depan Henry harus mentraktirku," ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Henry hanya bisa meratapi nasip dompetnya yang akan menipis dalam satu minggu ini.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

Kim Kwangwook: Ngga tau juga tuh, member-nya pada nakal semua, kerjaannya ngintipin orang mulu. #plak Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Milky Black Snow: Saeng~! Karena aku suka Hyukppa! Hayo, pipinya Hyukppa jangan dicubitin terus, ntar beneran melar lagi. Hehe.

Hohoho... Kalau masalah itu, tanyakan saja langsung sama Umin-nya. Gomawo udah di fave, saeng.

Nupi ELF VIP: KYAAA! Kenapa kamu teriak? #plakk

Hm... Mungkin iya juga, Minppa belajar ilmu yadong dari Hyukppa. Hehe, gomawo.

Masalahnya aku ngga bisa buat kalau bukan Hyuk yang jadi uke. TwT

Terima kasih sudah baca, dan salam kenal!

Jewel Hyuk: Waah~ ada yang sealiran (?) denganku, senangnya~! Yup, Hyuk emang The Ultimate Top Uke. Mianhae, chap ini pair-nya WookHyuk, pair lain menyusul. Terima kasih sudah baca.

: Lo, lo? Kok pingsan sih? *panik*

Hee? Begitukah? Mari kita tanyakan pada Kyu. #digampar

Terima kasih sudah baca.

Latisha: Hidup Uke Hyuk! Waah~ suka sama SiHyuk dan KyuHyuk ya? Sabar ya, chap ini pair-nya WookHyuk. Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah baca.

HaeHyukkielf: Annyeong~ ya... Silahkan... Hiya~ dapat satu lagi yang pikirannya sama denganku~ ini dia, semoga chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan ya chingu. Terima kasih sudah review.

: Huwa! Jangan nangis dong. Baiklah, nanti akan coba aku buat, tapi aku ngga janji bakal cepat selesai lo. Terima kasih review-nya.

Lee EunKha: Hallo, salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah mau baca. :)

Eunhyukkie's: Eon! Jinjja? Gomawo eon! Siip, ntar kalau ada waktu aku buat lagi. FF eon juga keren, chap 4-nya belum aku review, nanti aku review deh. Terima kasih sudah baca.

Kamiyama Kaoru: E-eh? Kok aku yang harus tanggung jawab? Kan yang tidur Kaoru-sshi. #plakk

Lagian sama-sama kelas 3 juga (bedanya aku kelas 3 SMP). Nih lanjutannya, meningkat gak? Kalau urusan yadong mah, aku ngga berani buat sampai akhir, masih polos soalnya~ #digaplok

Hehe, terima kasih sudah baca.

Chwyn: ^_^V Hm... HaeHyuk closing ya? Liat aja nanti~ terima kasih udah review.

Ryu: Eh? Oh ne, sekarang sudah dimiringkan. Terima kasih sudah baca.

kireina: Aniyo eon~ aku anak baik, aku ngga bandel, aku masih polos. #Huek

Ne eon, nanti aku buat yang HaeHyuk kalau ada waktu. Terima kasih udah baca.

kribohyuk: Hehe... Mianhae, tapi aku ngga bisa buat ff seme!Hyuk (pendukung Uke!Hyuk) 12 tahun itu, Min suka sama Hyuk (lama amat ya?). Iya, kan Kyu-nya sayang sama Hyuk, makanya dia ngga mau kalau ada yang nyakitin hyung kesayangannya itu (ceritanya). Hehe... Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

.

.

ABA (Author Bacot Area)

O.o

Ryeowook-oppa~ kenapa kau begitu yadong? *digaplok* (Readers: Bukannya loe author-nya?)

Hm... Satu lagi ff abal-abal dariku, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau repot-repot baca. Ryeowook-nya OOC ya? *garuk-garuk*

Miahae kalau jelek.

Oya, author mau tanya, untuk chap depan mau siapa nih yang jadi seme-nya Hyuk?

Mohon review-nya. *bow*


	3. Rainy Days

Title: Hyukkie's Love Story

.

Subtitle: Rainy Days

.

Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members, B2ST member, 4Minute member

.

Pair: HeeHyuk/ChulHyuk

.

Genre: Romance

.

Rate: T

.

Summary: "Kurasa... tak perlu alasan khusus untuk aku mengatakan kata _'saranghae'_ padamu. Bukan begitu, Lee Hyukjae?" / "_Hyung_, tahukah kau? Hyukkie sangat mencintai _hyung, nan neomu neomu saranghaeyo."_ / "_Ne, hyung_ tahu. Amat mengetahuinya."

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai, seme!Heechul, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berparas manis duduk diam di sebuah _halte bus_, kedua manik _dark brown_-nya menatap tenang pada guyuran air hujan di depannya.

Drrrt, drrrt.

Sebuah getaran lembut di saku celananya berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari guyuran air hujan tersebut, diambilnya ponselnya yang terus bergetar itu dan menampilkan satu _icon_ _message_. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah manisnya saat ia mengetahui siapa si pengirim pesan tersebut.

**_From_: Chullie-_hyung_**

**_Subject_: _(None)_**

**Hei _monkey_, dimana kau? Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, kau pulanglah duluan. Jika kau berada di luar rumah, akan kuhukum kau!**

_Namja_ manis itu semakin merekahkan senyumnya saat ia membaca isi pesan dari si pengirim.

"Dasar _hyung_," gumamnya seraya kembali menatap guyuran hujan dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_Flashback_**_

"Lepaskan!" terdengar suara seruan dari seorang _namja_ manis di tempat pemberhentian _bus_, kedua manik _dark_ _brown_-nya menatap tajam dan juga takut pada _namja_ berwajah sangar di depannya.

_Namja_ berwajah sangar dan juga mesum itu menyeringai menyeramkan ke arah _namja_ manis itu, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan _namja_ manis itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari sang empunya tangan. _Namja_ berwajah sangar itu memperhatikan wajah manis itu dengan seksama, tidak lama setelah itu seringai mesum di wajahnya semakin bertambah lebar. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi putih _namja_ manis itu dengan perlahan, membuat tubuh sang empunya pipi bergetar hebat.

"Hen-hentikan," suara _namja_ manis itu terdengar pelan dan bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang _namja_ berwajah sangar juga mesum bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya, ditambah dengan seringai mesumnya dan tangannya yang seenak jidat menyentuh wajahnya. Suasana sekitar yang sepi –tentu saja, mengingat keadaan yang sudah mulai gelap serta hujan deras membuat orang malas untuk keluar rumah—membuatnya makin ketakutan dan putus asa.

Ckiiit!

Cklek.

BRAK!

Suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal yang disusul oleh suara dibukanya pintu mobil dan yang terakhir suara debaman pintu mobil yang ditutup sang pengemudi dengan tidak berperikepintuan (?) berhasil menghentikan aktifitas dari _namja_ besar yang daritadi mengganggu _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ besar berwajah sangar dan mesum itu melayangkan pandangan tak suka pada _namja_ cantik yang tadi baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, _namja_ cantik itu menatap _namja_ manis yang masih berada di tangan _namja_ besar tersebut dalam diam, kedua manik hitam kelamnya menatap tepat kepada bola mata coklat gelap di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Hei _ahjussi_, apa yang _ahjussi_ lakukan _eoh_? Cepat singkirkan tangan _ahjussi_ darinya!" pelan namun penuh penekanan, _namja_ cantik itu berjalan perlahan ke arah _namja_ manis dan _namja_ sangar tersebut, kedua matanya berkilat tajam membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergetar, tak terkecuali _namja_ sangar tersebut.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan bocah ini hah?" seru _namja_ berwajah sangar tersebut.

_Namja_ cantik itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum setelahnya menyeringai _evil_, "Hubungan? Anak itu _namjachingu_-ku!" ujarnya telak seraya menatap _namja_ besar itu dengan tajam, "Jadi. Jangan. Sentuh. Dia. Lagi," desisnya penuh penekanan dan nada yang sarat akan bahaya.

_Namja_ bertubuh besar berwajah sangar dan mesum itupun sedikit bergetar merasakan aura mematikan dari _namja_ cantik itu. Dengan gemetar, dilepaskannya cengkraman tangannya pada tangan _namja_ manis itu dan akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggal _namja_ besar tersebut, _namja_ manis itu langsung jatuh terduduk, membuat perhatian _namja_ cantik yang tadi menolongnya menatapnya heran.

"Hiks!" satu isakan berhasil lolos dari kedua belah bibir mungilnya, bahu _namja_ manis itu bergetar hebat, pipi putihnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

_Namja_ cantik yang menolongnya tadi menghela nafas, didekatinya _namja_ manis tersebut dan berjongkok di depannya, "Hei, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya seraya menepuk pundak _namja_ manis itu.

_Namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya namja yang tadi menolongnya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. _Namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menghapus air matanya, "_Ne, g-gwaenchana... Ga—gamshahamnida_," ujarnya pelan.

_Namja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri, "Kim Heechul _imnida_. _Kajja_, aku antar kau pulang, tidak baik untuk _namja_ manis sepertimu berada di sini waktu malam hari dengan cuaca seperti ini," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_Namja_ manis itu kembali mengangguk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, entah kenapa ia merasa malu saat _namja_ cantik yang bernama Heechul itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan manis, padahal biasanya ia selalu marah jika disebut dengan panggilan itu atau semacamnya. _Namja_ manis itu menerima uluran tangan Heechul dan bangkit berdiri, dibiarkannya Heechul yang menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju mobil yang diparkirkan _namja_ cantik itu tepat di depan _halte bus_ tempat mereka berada.

"Masuklah," suruh Heechul sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh _namja_ manis yang lebih kecil darinya itu. _Namja_ manis itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Sedangkan Heechul langsung berjalan cepat menuju kursi kemudi.

Cklek.

Brak.

Heechul segera menyalakan mobilnya setelah ia memasang _seat belt_-nya, _namja _cantik itu segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

_Namja _manis yang dari tadi menunduk itupun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, "Lee... Hyukjae... _Imnida_," jawabnya pelan.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, "Sekarang beritahu aku jalan ke rumahmu," ujarnya lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

Suasana hening tercipta di dalam mobil itu. Merasa bosan, Hyukjae memberanikan diri menatap Heechul.

"Em... ano, Heechul-_sshi_," mulainya pelan.

Heechul melirik Hyukjae sekilas dan kembali fokus ke arah jalan raya, "Hm?" gumamnya singkat.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Itu... kenapa tadi Anda mengatakan kalau saya... _namjachingu_ Anda?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar semakin pelan di bagian akhir. Kedua pipi putih nyaris pucatnya bersemu merah.

"Jika aku tak mengatakan hal itu, orang tua itu tak akan mau menjauh," jelas Heechul singkat, padat dan jelas, "Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu formal. Cukup panggil aku _hyung. Arra_?"

"_Ne hyung, arraseo_."

_**_Flashback Off_**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae –nama _namja_ manis itu— tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Heechul. Jujur ia akui, waktu itu Heechul dimatanya terlihat amat menakutkan dengan aura mencekam menyelimuti _namja_ cantik itu, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya, yah... aneh memang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang kesebuah kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Heechul untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_Flashback_**_

"Huh, Sungminnie-_hyung_ itu, benar-benar deh. Kenapa bisa sampai tertinggal sih? Donghae-_hyung_ juga, kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya? Mentang-mentang sudah jadi _namjachingu_-nya Kibummie, seenaknya saja pergi kencan!" sungut Hyukjae seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju fakultas tempat _hyung_ _aegyo_-nya kuliah.

Yah, Sungmin –_hyung_ tertua dari tiga Lee bersaudara— meminta _dongsaeng_-nya yang paling tampan –Donghae— untuk mengantarkan tugas kuliahnya yang tertinggal, dan dengan baik hatinya Donghae menyuruh _maknae_ manis mereka –Hyukjae— untuk mengantarkan tugas kuliah tersebut yang diterima Hyukjae dengan amat-sangat-terpaksa tentunya.

"Aish! Mana tidak diantar lagi, masa harus jalan kaki dari rumah sampai fakultas-nya Sungminnie-_hyung_ sih? Dasar _Fishy-hyung_ menyebalkan, aku harap kencan mereka berdua berantakan!" kembali Hyukjae menggerutu sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang berserakan di tanah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _namja_ manis itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan besar nan megah tempat _hyung_ tertuanya belajar, _namja_ manis itu mendekati seorang satpam yang tengah sibuk menonton suatu acara di tv kecil di dalam tempat ia berjaga.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk ke dalam? Saya ingin mengantarkan ini kepada _hyung_ saya yang menjadi mahasiswa di sini," ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum sopan dan memperlihatkan map tugas milik Sungmin.

Satpam itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Hyukjae boleh masuk, "Kau _namja_ manis yang sopan. Masuklah," ujarnya ramah, membuat senyum Hyukjae merekah.

"Ah, _gamshahamnida_! Saya permisi," pamitnyaa setelah sebelumnya mengatakan terimakasih dan membungkuk sopan.

_._

_._

_._

Hyukjae berjalan di koridor fakultas sambil sesekali melihat ke kiri dan kanan, _namja_ manis itu sedikit heran dan juga takut dengan pandangan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, Hyukjae yang sekarang mengenakan kaos _V-neck_ yang mengekspos daerah sekitar lehernya dan bergambar _monkey_ yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada bagian tengahnya, kakinya dibalut oleh celana _jeans_ panjang dan sepatu _sport_ putih polos. Rambut _auburn_-nya yang cukup panjang menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Hei manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seorang _namja_ bertubuh cukup atletis menepuk pundaknya, membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae mengerjab polos sebelum menjawab, "Eum... Saya sedang mencari seseorang," dengan pelan.

"Seseorang? Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya, manis? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tawar _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu, "Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Chansung. Bisa kau beri tahu namamu, manis?" tanya Chansung sambil mencolek dagu Hyukjae dan tersenyum nakal. Hal itu sukses membuat Hyukjae refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Chansung, alarm bahaya dalam kepalanya berbunyi nyaring.

"Lee Hyukjae, _imnida_...," jawab Hyukjae pelan, _namja_ manis itu terus menjauhkan dirinya dari Chansung.

"Hei, kenapa takut? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Chansung sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, kedua manik mata coklat gelapnya bergerak-gerak gelisah ke segala arah, berharap akan ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

"Eh?" Hyukjae tersentak saat dirasakannya tubuhnya yang berbenturan dengan sesuatu, _namja_ manis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat dilihatnya Chansung yang berdiri mematung di depannya. Penasaran. _Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya melebar kaget dan tak percaya saat dilihatnya sosok _namja_ yang pernah menolongnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat ia menatap wajah _namja_ cantik tersebut, ada perasaan senang saat ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Entah kenapa.

_Namja_ cantik itu melirik Hyukjae sesaat dan kemudian berjalan melewati _namja_ manis itu dan mendekati Chansung yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Gyut.

"A-ah, _appo_, _hyung_~," rengek Chansung kesakitan saat Heechul menjewer telinganya dengan cukup kuat.

Heechul mendengus, dilepaskannya jewerannya dari telinga Chansung dan menatap _namja _tampan itu tajam, "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu orang lagi, _eoh_? Apa kau mau kelinci _aegyo _itu mematahkan tulang-tulangmu, hm?" tanya Heechul tajam.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya bingung, _'Kelinci aegyo? Sungminnie-hyung?'_ batinnya.

Chansung langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar perkatan _namja _cantik bermulut pedas di depannya ini, namun perasaan heran juga menghampiri pikirannya, "Tunggu sebentar _hyung_, memang apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin?" tanyanya heran.

Heechul menghela nafas, _namja _cantik itu melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dengan lucu, membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh. Heechul segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "Anak ini—," perkataan Heechul terputus saat dirasakannya sebuah tarikan pelan di ujung bajunya.

"Um... _Hyung _kenal dengan Sungminnie-_hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menatap Heechul polos.

Mendengar perkataan Hyukjae, Chansung langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap Hyukjae dengan horror, "Mustahil, kau... _namdongsaeng_-nya Sungmin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Hyukjae menatap Chansung dan mengangguk polos, "_Ne_," jawabnya singkat. Sepertinya _namja_ manis kita satu ini sudah lupa dengan ketakutannya.

Chansung menganga lebar, _'Beruntung aku tak sempat melakukan apapun padanya, jika tidak, Sungmin pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan,'_ batinnya takut. Sungmin memang sangat terkenal di fakultas ini, selain karena wajahnya yang imut, ia juga terkenal dengan kehebatan beladirinya. Jadi walaupun mempunyai wajah yang manis dan imut, hampir tak ada seorang pun _namja _yang berani menggodanya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae yang melihat reaksi _namja _di depannya, mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "_Waeyo_?" tanyanya seraya mengerutkan alisnya dengan lucu, kepalanya dimiringkan ke arah kanan, membuat kesan manis dan imut semakin melekat padanya.

"_A_-_aniyo_," jawab Chansung terbata seraya tersenyum canggung. Entah terpesona dengan keimutan makhluk di hadapannya atau karena masih tak percaya jika Hyukjae adalah adik dari Lee Sungmin.

Heechul yang melihat tingkah laku _namja _di depannya itu mendengus kesal, pandangannya kembali mengarah pada _namja _manis yang berdiri di belakangnya, "_Kajja_, aku yakin kelinci _aegyo _itu sudah menunggumu, kau mencarinya kan?" ujar dan tanya Heechul seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya. Meninggalkan Chansung yang masih berdiri membatu di koridor.

Hyukjae menatap pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Heechul, perasaan aneh itu kembali menghampirinya, jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya terasa memanas, _'Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya.

Selama berjalan, tak ada yang membuka suaranya sedikit pun, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Walau Heechul terus melempar tatapan membunuh bagi mereka yang menatap Hyukjae dengan lapar. Entahlah, ia tidak rela jika _namja_ manis yang pergelangan tangannya digenggamnya itu ditatap seperti itu oleh mereka.

"Ah, Minnie-_hyung_!" Hyukjae berujar senang saat manik coklat gelapnya menangkap sosok _hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya itu, _namja_ manis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sementara tangannya yang satu masih digenggam oleh Heechul.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, _namja_ _aegyo_ tersebut mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat _dongsaeng_ manisnya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Heechul.

"Hyukkie?"

"_Ya_. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya ke sini? Kau ingin anak ini di_rape_ _namja-namja_ mesum itu?" tanya Heechul seraya menunjuk Hyukjae yang menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

Sungmin semakin mengerutan alisnya, "Tentu aku tidak mau," jawabnya cepat, pandangannya kembali beralih pada Hyukjae, "Hyukkie, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus surai _auburn_ Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan lucu, "Hae-_hyung_ menyuruh Hyukkie mengantarkan ini pada _hyung_," jawabnya seraya menyerahkan map milik Sungmin.

"Lho? Bukannya _hyung_ menyuruh Hae untuk ke sini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Hae-_hyung_ ada kencan dengan Bummie," jelasnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan _dongsaeng_-nya itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Anak itu. Dasar, menyuruh Hyukkie kemari sedangkan ia malah pergi kencan? Awas saja, akan kuberi hukuman ketika ia pulang nanti," desisnya kesal.

Hyukjae yang melihat _hyung_-nya, tersenyum manis, _'Mati kau, Hae-hyung,'_ batinnya. Sepertinya _namja_ manis kita ini masih kesal pada _hyung_-nya yang satu itu.

Sementara Heechul yang melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak beradik itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, "Dasar," gumamnya.

"Ah, _hyung_. Hyukkie harus pulang seka—

CTAAAAR!

ZRAAAASH!

–AAAH!" perkataan Hyukjae terputus dengan bunyi petir yang sangat keras hingga membuat _namja_ manis itu terlonjak kaget dan refleks langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Huuee~ Hyukkie benci petir," rengek Hyukjae sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada _namja_ _aegyo_ tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah laku _dongsaeng_-nya yang satu ini yang memang sangat takut dengan yang namanya petir.

Dengan lembut, Sungmin mengelus punggung Hyukjae, "Ssh... Hyukkie tenang _ne_?" bisiknya menenangkan.

Sungmin menatap Heechul sambil tersenyum, membuat Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"_Hyung_, bisa aku minta tolong?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan hati-hati, tahu benar dengan sifat temannya ini. Sedangkan Heechul tetap diam, ia tahu Sungmin belum selesai. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bisa tolong antar Hyukkie pulang?" pinta Sungmin.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tak membawa mobil tadi," jelas _namja aegyo_ tersebut, "_Ne hyung_?"

Heechul menatap Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sungmin, dilihatnya bahu _namja_ manis itu bergetar tanda ia ketakutan. Heechul menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat senyuman merekah di wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarnya," ujarnya akhirnya.

"_Gomawo hyung_!" seru Sungmin senang. _Namja aegyo_ itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, kedua tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi putih _namja_ manis itu.

"Hyukkie-_chagi_, Hyukkie pulang sama Heechul-_hyung_ _ne_? _Hyungie_ sibuk dan tak bisa mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya lembut seraya mengusap pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Sungmin tambah gemas dengan _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya saat ia sudah selesai memproses perkataan Sungmin tadi. Entahlah, _namja_ manis itu merasa ia bisa tenang jika bersama dengan Heechul.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat. Setelah ini aku ada urusan," Heechul berujar malas sambil berbalik.

Sungmin mengelus surai _auburn_ Hyukjae, "Jangan nakal," pesannya lembut yang dibalas anggukan dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berlari kecil mengejar Heechul yang sudah berjalan di depannya, tangannya langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Heechul. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada yang mengenggam tangannya. Dapat dilihatnya Hyukjae yang berjalan mengikutinya sambil menggenggam tangannya, kepala _namja_ manis itu ditundukkan hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Heechul mengangkat bahu tak perduli dan dengan tenang melangkahkan kakinya.

_**_Flashback Off_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyukjae masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ia yang sangat ketakutan dengan bunyi petir, juga Heechul yang mengantarnya pulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebuah tawa pelan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir _cherry_-nya saat ia mengingat bagaimana Sungmin menghukum Donghae habis-habisan karena sudah menyuruh Hyukjae mengantarkan map tugasnya.

Pikirannya sekarang melayang saat ia menyaksikan mantan _yeojachingu_-nya tengah bercumbu dengan salah satu teman baiknya. Sebuah senyum miris terpatri di wajahnya saat ia mengingat kejadian saat itu.

_**_Flashback_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semakin lama Hyukjae dan Heechul semakin dekat, hal ini dikarenakan Heechul yang sering datang ke rumah mereka, entah untuk apa ia terus datang ke kediaman keluarga Lee itu. Namun harus Hyukjae akui, ia memang menyukai kehadiran _namja_ cantik itu.

Hari ini hujan deras menerpa kota Seoul, Hyukjae berlari menerpa derasnya hujan sambil mneggerutu pelan. Yah... _namja_ manis ini baru saja pulang dari tempat latihan _dance_-nya. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup karena guyuran air hujan, kepalanya pun sedikit pening karena lelah dan juga hawa dingin yang menyerangnya. Hyukjae memang tidak tahan jika harus hujan-hujanan seperti ini, kepalanya pasti akan terasa pusing jika berlama-lama di bawah guyuran air hujan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ponsel-nya tertinggal di rumah dan jika ia berteduh ia akan terlambat sampai rumah. Jika hal itu terjadi kedua _hyung _serta orang tuanya pasti akan sangat cemas padanya.

"Aish! Hujannya deras sekali," keluhnya sambil berlari dengan kencang agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja manik matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, "Hyuna?" gumamnya menyebutkan nama _yeojachingu_-nya, Hyukjae memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, "Dengan Junhyung? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua sosok yang tadi dilihatnya, betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat Hyuna dan Junhyung yang tengah berpagutan dengan mesra dengan tangan Junhyung yang melingkar di pinggang Hyuna dan tangan sang _yeoja_ yang bertengger (?) di bahu tegap sang _namja_. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae berjalan ke arah dua anak manusia yang masih asyik berciuman itu.

"Hyuna," panggilnya pelan.

Hyuna tersentak kaget saat didengarnya sebuah suara yang sangat amat dikenalnya, dengan cepat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae.

"_Oppa_," gumamnya pelan penuh keterkejutan. Tak berbeda dengan Hyuna, Junhyung juga menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kaget yang amat kentara.

Hyukjae tersenyum, bukan senyum lebar nan manis seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan, namun sebuah senyuman lemah dan terkesan dipaksakan yang ia perlihatkan. Bagaimana tidak, jika sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang tengah berciuman mesra, terlebih lagi _yeoja_ itu adalah _yeojachingu_-nya sendiri. Dan sang _namja_ adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Sakit? Tentu saja. Hyukjae dapat merasakan perasaan sakit dan sesak menyerangnya hingga membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Hyuna yang berdiri mematung dan mengelus rambut panjang _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa main hujan-hujanan?" tanya Hyukjae lembut.

"_O-oppa_."

Pandangan Hyukjae beralih ke arah Junhyung dan tersenyum tipis, ia kembali menatap Hyuna dengan lembut, "Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Junnie?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Du-dua bulan, _oppa_," jawab Hyuna pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, manik _dark brown_-nya menatap Junhyung dengan lembut, "Sepertinya Hyuna sangat mencintaimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Junhyung diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada teman baiknya itu.

Hyuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae, "Junnie-ah, tolong jaga Hyuna untukku," dan bola mata _yeoja_ cantik itu terbelalak lebar saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae tadi. Apakah _namja_ manis itu berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Junhyung pun tak kalah kaget, _namja_ tampan itu menatap Hyukjae tak percaya.

"_Oppa_, _andwae_," mohon Hyuna sambil memeluk lengan Hyukjae dengan erat.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut panjang Hyuna, _namja_ manis itu mengecup kening Hyuna dengan lembut dan melepaskan tangan _yeoja_ itu dari lengannya.

"Jaga dirimu _ne_?" bisiknya dan dengan itu _namja_ manis itu berjalan meninggalkan Hyuna dan Junhyung. Tak diperdulikannya teriakan Hyuna yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya.

Hyukjae berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum miris saat mengingat Hyuna dan Junhyung yang berciuman tadi. Dengan perlahan, diremasnya dada sebelah kirinya dengan cukup kuat, perasaan sakit dan sesak kembali menghampirinya dan membuat air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Berterimakasih pada hujan yang membuat air mata itu tersamarkan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Hhh," Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah, hari sudah beranjak malam dan membuat udara sekitar menjadi dingin, ditambah lagi keadaan cuaca yang masih hujan membuat hawa di sekitar semakin dingin. Hyukjae memeluk dirinya sendiri, bibir mungilnya mulai membiru dan bergemeletuk pelan, badannya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa semakin pening, pandangannya pun mengabur dan jalannya mulai sedikit terhuyung.

"Eh?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia tak merasakan lagi guyuran air hujan. Kedua matanya yang nampak sayu dan masih mengeluarkan air mata mendapati seorang _namja_ yang akhir-kahir ini sering datang ke rumahnya tengah berdiri di depannya dengan payung transparan di tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari guyuran air hujan.

"Heechul... _hyung_," gumamnya lirih.

Heechul menatap Hyukjae, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae diam, _namja_ manis itu terus menatap Heechul, dapat dirasakannya kepalanya yang berdenyut semakin kencang dan pandangannya yang semakin kabur, hingga beberapa saat kemudian kegelapan yang pekat menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Ungh," Hyukjae melenguh pelan dan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, _namja_ manis itu mengucek matanya yang masih kabur, kepalanya yang berdenyut pun membuatnya meringis pelan. Hyukjae mulai mengedarkan pandangannya saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul –walaupun pandangannya masih kabur—.

"Ini... dimana?" gumamnya seraya berusaha bangkit, _namja_ manis itu mengerang pelan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Puk.

"Ng?" Hyukjae memandang sebuah handuk kecil yang terlipat rapi terjatuh dari keningnya, disentuhnya keningnya yang terasa panas itu.

Hyukjae turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah yang terhuyung. Hyukjae berjalan keluar kamar bersamaan dengan Heechul yang keluar dari dapur dengan nampan di tangannya, _namja_ cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya saat dilihatnya Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan kemeja yang kebesaran di tubuhnya hingga membuat kemeja itu merosot dan memperlihatkan bahu sebelah kanannya, kakinya yang jenjang ditutupi oleh celana panjang yang juga kebesaran dan berhasil menutupi hingga mata kakinya, rambutnya yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur, kedua matanya yang sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya terlihat errr... _sexy_.

Tanpa sadar, Heechul meneguk ludahnya susah payah, _"Damn! Bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa sesexyini!'_ batinnya.

Heechul berjalan dan menghampiri Hyukjae, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" perintahnya yang mau tak mau harus dipatuhi oleh Hyukjae.

Heechul meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan menatap Hyukjae yang sudah duduk manis di tempat tidur, Heechul duduk di samping Hyukjae, "Sekarang katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan seperti itu?" tanyanya yang membuat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, raut sedih terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

Melihat tingkah dan perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae, Heechul lantas mengerutkan alisnya heran, dan _namja_ cantik itu membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya bahu Hyukjae yang bergetar.

"Aku...," Hyukjae membuka suaranya, terdengar jelas nada suaranya yang bergetar.

Heechul meraih dagu Hyukjae dan mendongakkan wajah _namja_ manis itu, "Apa yang terjadi, ceritakan padaku."

Hyukjae menatap manik Heechul dengan manik coklat gelapnya yang sembab karena air matanya yang melesak keluar, Hyukjae terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada _namja_ cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

Heechul diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir _namja_ manis itu, hingga saat Hyukjae selesai bercerita, ia menghela nafasnya. Heechul menyeka air mata Hyukjae, ia akui ia memang mencintai _namja_ manis itu, jadi tentu saja ia tak ingin _namja_ manis itu bersedih, apapun alasannya.

"Sudah, untuk apa kau menangisi orang tak penting itu, lebih baik kau lupakan ia," _'Dan mulai mencintaiku,'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Hyukjae menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca dalam diam, _namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau tidurlah," suruh Heechul seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Hyukjae hingga membuat _namja_ manis itu berbaring.

Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan berniat melangkah keluar kamar jika saja sebuah tarikan di ujung bajunya tidak menghentikannya, Heechul menolehkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'. Hyukjae menatap Heechul memelas.

"Temani aku, kumohon," pintanya seraya mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya yang ia yakini bisa membuat para _namja_ bertekuk lutut padanya dan membuat para _yeoja_ menjerit karena keimutannya. Heechul menghela nafas, _namja_ cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah, akan ku temani," ujarnya.

"Eum... _hyung_, bisa _hyung_ tidur di sampingku?" tanyanya hati-hati, takut _namja_ cantik itu marah.

Heechul mengangkat alisnya heran, "Kenapa harus?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya tiap kali hujan deras seperti ini, Minnie-_hyung_ atau Hae-_hyung_ selalu tidur bersamaku dan memelukku," jelas Hyukjae sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping guna menghindari Heechul agar tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Namun terlambat, Heechul sudah melihat semburat merah itu, _namja_ cantik itu menyeringai saat sebuah ide untuk menjahili _namja_ manis itu muncul di kepalanya.

"Hoo... seperti anak kecil saja, berapa umurmu, _eoh_?" tanyanya disertai dengan seringai andalannya, dan seringainya itu bertambah lebar saat dilihatnya telinga Hyukjae yang berwarna merah terang.

"Ha-habis Hyukkie takut," bela Hyukjae sedikit terbata karena gugup, dan itu malah membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan _namja_ manis itu, _namja_ cantik itu memang tak bisa bersikap terlalu keras pada Hyukjae seperti ia bersikap pada teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan perlahan Heechul menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Heechul lama.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" lagi, Heechul kembali membuka suaranya seraya mengeluarkan seringainya dan hal itu berhasil membuat semburat merah yang tadi sempat menghilang di wajah manis Hyukjae kembali muncul.

Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Heechul, "_Hyung_~ berhenti menggodaku," mohonnya.

Heechul kembali terkekeh pelan.

CTAAAARRR!

Suara petir yang nyaring berhasil membuat tubuh Hyukjae tersentak, _namja_ manis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Heechul dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada _namja_ cantik itu, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan membuat Heechul kasihan. Dengan lembut, Heechul mulai mengusap surai _auburn_ Hyukjae, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada _namja_ manis itu. Merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat mata Hyukjae mengatup dengan perlahan, dan tidak lama setelah itu, hembusan nafas teratur yang berasal dari _namja_ manis itu terdengar, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

_**_Flashback Off_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wajah manis Hyukjae kontan memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ia bangun yang diihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah damai Heechul yang masih tertidur, ditambah lagi tangan Heechul yang entah kenapa melingkar manis di pinggang rampingnya membuat dadanya berdebar dengan sangat hebat.

_'Aish! Itu benar-benar memalukan!' _batinnya frustasi_._

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian saat Heechul menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak romantis memang, tapi Hyukjae tetap mengingatnya dengan jelas sebagai kenangan yng indah baginya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Flashback_**_

Hyukjae menatap Heechul tak percaya, kedua manik _dark brown_ indah miliknya terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ cantik itu. Ia tak percaya jika _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

"_Hyung_... k-kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae tergagap, membuat Heechul mendengus.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Heechul balik dengan sarkastis.

Hyukjae kontan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "_A-ani_, hanya saja... kenapa?"

Heechul menatap Hyukjae datar, "Apa?"

"Kenapa _hyung_... bisa menyukaiku?"

Heechul mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan –yang menurutnya— polos yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, seringai khas-nya tersungging di bibirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Hyukjae seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya lantaran tubuh Hyukjae yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya tepat berada di depan wajah Hyukjae, sekarang wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hyukjae bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Heechul di wajahnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat jantung Hyukjae seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

"Kurasa... tak perlu alasan khusus untuk aku mengatakan kata _'saranghae'_ padamu. Bukan begitu, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Heechul dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Hyukjae, membuat _namja_ manis itu meremang, "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku tak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu," lanjutnya lagi.

"_H-hyung_...," Hyukjae berusaha mendorong Heechul, namun tenaganya hilang entah kemana.

"Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu, hm?" walaupun Heechul mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan _namja_ manis di depannya ini nanti.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku... aku," Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya mata _namja_ manis itu kembali terbelalak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hmmph!" Heechul menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh Hyukjae, bukan hanya menempelkannya namun _namja_ cantik itu juga melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan sedikit kasar. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae dan menariknya hingga sekarang tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel.

"Eungh," Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat Heechul melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Heechul menjilat bibir bawah Hyukjae, meminta akses untuk segera memasuki rongga mulut _namja_ manis itu. Namun Hyukjae yang tak mengerti tetap mengatupkan kedua mulutnya.

"Angh!" Hyukjae menjerit tertahan saat tiba-tiba Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya refleks membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Mendapatkan akses, Heechul langsung melesakkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Hyukjae yang hangat dan langsung mengeksplor rongga hangat tersebut. Lidah Heechul yang terampil segera mengajak lidah Hyukjae untuk membalasnya, dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Hyukjae.

Terjadilah pertarungan (?) antar lidah di dalam rongga mulut Hyukjae, keduanya berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, namun tentu saja Heechul yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya diam sekarang bergerak perlahan dan melingkar di leher Heechul guna menahan berat badannya. Tubuhnya lemas akibat sesi ciuman mereka, ditambah lagi sekarang tangan Heechul menyingkap _baju_ namja manis itu dan mulai meraba punggung halus Hyukjae yang membuat _namja_ manis itu semakin melemas, tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Hyukjae agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Heechul_-hyung_! Hyukkie masih polos!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah dan membuat Heechul menghentikan aksinya. Dilepaskannya tautan bibirnya dan dibiarkannya Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Cih, mengganggu saja!" Heechul menggerutu sambil menatap kesal ke arah pintu kamar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mendengar gerutuan _namja_ cantik di depannya lantas tertawa kecil, "Minnie-_hyung_ memang begitu," tuturnya menanggapi sifat _hyung_ tertuanya yang memang _overprotective_ padanya.

"Kau dan juga _hyung_-mu itu," gumam Heechul, "Lalu?"

"Ng?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, kedua manik matanya mengerjab bingung, "Apanya _hyung_?" dan pertanyaan polos Hyukjae itu sukses membuat Heechul menepuk dahinya. _Namja_ di depannya ini kelewat polos atau malah bodoh sih?

"Hh... jawabanmu."

Blush!

Wajah Hyukjae kontan memerah, _namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung mengecup pipi Heechul kilat, dan langsung berlari keluar kamarnya.

_"Nado saranghae, hyung!"_

_**_Flashback Off_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah Hyukjae mengingat bagaimana mereka jadian dulu, waktu itu hujan deras menjadi saksi bisu antar keduanya.

Ckiiit!

Hyukjae memandang sebuah mobil _lamborghini_ hitam berhenti tepat di depannya dan keluarlah seorang _namja_ cantik yang sudah sangat Hyukjae kenal. Sebuah senyum manis kembali terlihat dari wajah manisnya, menghiraukan tatapan tajam _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Hyung_," sapanya.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itupun berkacak pinggang dan terus menatapnya tajam, "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_? Bukannya tadi kau sudah kusuruh untuk pulang? Kedua _hyung_-mu itu khawatir padamu, _pabbo_!" sembur _namja_ cantik itu tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae sambil menyentil kening _namja_ manis itu dengan cukup keras.

Hyukjae mengusap keningnya, senyuman manis tak juga hilang dari wajahnya, "Hehe. _Mian_ _hyung_."

"Aish! Berapa lama kau berada di sini? Cepat masuk mobil, lihat bibirmu sudah membiru!" perintah Heechul yang langsung dituruti _namja_ manis itu.

Heechul memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya, _namja_ cantik itu menyalakan pemanas yang ada di dalam mobilnya agar _namja_ manis yang duduk di sampingnya itu merasa hangat.

"Dasar. Sudah tahu tak tahan dingin, masih saja duduk di sana," gerutu _namja_ cantik itu.

Sedangkan Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya menatap Heechul dengan seksama, membuat _namja_ cantik itu meliriknya, "Apa? Kau terpesona denganku?" dan sebuah anggukan polos dari Hyukjae membuat Heechul tersenyum, melupakakan kekesalannya pada _namjachingu_-nya yang polos itu. Tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak surai _auburn_ Hyukjae yang lembut hingga berantakan.

"Dasar," gumamnya, "Cepatlah selesaikan sekolahmu, agar aku bisa melamar dan menjadikanmu istri-ku."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_-nya, "_Ya hyung_, masa Hyukkie jadi istri sih? Hyukkie kan _namja_," sungut Hyukjae sambil melipat tangannya, kedua pipinya menggembung dengan lucu, namun semburat merah terlihat sangat kentara di wajah putih pucatnya.

Sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah manisnya, senyum manis nan lembut khas Lee Hyukjae yang hanya ia perlihatkan di depan Kim Heechul seorang, "_Hyung_, tahukah kau? Hyukkie sangat mencintai _hyung, nan neomu neomu saranghaeyo."_

Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja manis yang amat ia cintai itu, "_Ne, hyung_ tahu. Amat mengetahuinya."

Dan malam itu, hujan deras kembali menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah cinta kedua anak manusia itu. Sebuah kisah cinta yang tulus.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Nan jeongmal mianhamnida_! Telat _update_ lagi. T.T

**Hae-appa:** Ya! Dasar anak durhaka! Kenapa kau malah membuat FF ChulHyuk sih?

**Me:** _Mian appa_! Nanti bakal _aegya_ buat HaeHyuk yang bagus deh.

**Hae-appa:** Huh, baiklah. Buat _NC_ sekalian.

**Hyuk-eomma:** Ya! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak perlu pada anak sendiri! Atau kau tak dapat jatah malam ini, Hae. *pout*

**Hae-appa:** _Mwo_? _Andwae_!

_Chapter_ kali ini _full_ _flashback_, semoga saja _readerdeul_ suka dan _ngga_ bosan. Mian kalau konflik-nya ngga begitu berasa atau memang kurang, saya lagi belajar buat.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberikan _review_-nya, mian ngga sempat balas satu-satu.

Mohon _review_, kritik dan saran juga boleh. _Gamshahamnida_! *_bow_*

_Annyeong_~!


End file.
